


A Little Comfort

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack, mama may, vague references of being shot, vague references of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Bobbi's trouble sleeping calls for some help from May.





	A Little Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Bobbi Morse feels even though she's been gone for like 3 seasons now. And also, I really wish they would have expanded her relationship with May.
> 
> I'm not sure if it's a panic attack or an anxiety attack I wrote, but I tagged it as a panic attack just in case. It's probably not the best in terms of writing.

Thunder rattled and shook the base, and Bobbi whimpered as she hid under the blankets. IT really shouldn’t scare her, she was a trained specialist after all, but after everything Ward and Kara did to her, loud, unpredictable noises terrified her. She hated it.

Thunder, especially the short, sharp snap-crack rolls, brought back memories of the gun going off, searing, white hot phantom pain in her shoulder, and the image of Hunter standing on the other side of the door, the intended target of that shot.

Bobbi clenched her eyes shut tightly and held the palms of her hands over them, trying, with no success, to shut the mental picture out from her brain.

Deciding she was not going to be getting any sleep that night, Bobbi got out of bed and, throwing on a sweatshirt to help stave off the chill of the base, headed for the kitchen. If sleep wouldn’t find her that night, she could at least make a cup of coffee and get a head start on work in the lab.

“That better not be coffee at one-thirty in the morning.”

Bobbi jumped and nearly threw her mug across the kitchen at the intruder, coffee sloshing out of the pot she held in her other hand.

Melinda May crossed the room and grabbed a dish towel out of one of the drawers as Bobbi stood frozen in place.

The older woman shook her head in disapproval. “You really should know better, Morse. Caffeine now will just keep you up.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Bobbi grumbled, crossing her arms over chest like a scolded child. A ridiculous notion but May had a habit of making her feel that way.

The woman in question turned to Bobbi with a raised eyebrow, her signature look. “What was that?”

Bobbi sigh and stomped her foot slightly. “I want it to keep me up. I’m swamped with work in the lab, and I need to catch up.”

She wasn’t entirely lying. She did have work to do in the lab, but she was actually ahead of schedule by a few days. May didn’t know that, though.

“Don’t lie to me, Barbara. I read the same reports Coulson does. I know you’re well ahead in your work.”

“Fuck.” Bobbi glared at the other agent for catching her lie. “I don’t see why it’s any of your business,” she decided on instead. “I can drink coffee whenever I want.”

“Except this isn’t the first night you’ve been out here at this time.” May stood with a relaxed stance, but her eyes dared Bobbi to challenge her. “You’ve been out here three nights in a row at this time. Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“Not really. So if you’d let me go back to making my coffee in peace, that would be great.”

Suddenly, a vehement, boisterous clap of thunder shook the base, and Bobbi’s hand dropped the mug she’d been holding, sending it shattering to the floor, as she slammed her hands to her ears and backed up against the opposite wall and fell to the floor, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to fight back the sob that built up in her chest. 

May moved to kneel in front of the younger agent, softly cooing assurances. “Bobbi, it’s okay. It’s alright. It’s only thunder.”

Bobbi shook her head and a sob tore its way from her throat. “No, no, there’s a gun. Ward is going to shoot Lance,” she gasped between short, panicked breaths.

“No, Bobbi, look at me. Look at me,” May ordered gently, cupping Bobbi’s chin with a feather-light touch. When the younger agent met her eyes, she smiled and continued, “Good girl. You’re with me, at the Playground,” she spoke in a hushed tone so as not to startle Bobbi any more. “You’re safe, Bobbi. Ward is not here. You’re safe. Hunter is safe.”

It took a few more minutes before Bobbi finally inhaled with a gasp, tears continuing to run down her eyes. 

May sighed in relief, and continued to speak softly. “You’re safe, Bobbi. No one here is going to hurt you.” She glanced back at the broken mug on the floor, and frowned at the trail of blood on the floor leading to Bobbi’s foot. “Stay here. I don’t want you to get cut even worse.”

May carefully stood and found the broom and dustpan to sweep up the glass shards and then cleaning up the blood trail. 

When she sat down next to Bobbi again, she had the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink in tow. She set it beside her, and Bobbi watched in silence, still trying to get her breathing under control, as May opened the kit and took out disinfectant, bandages, and gauze, but made no move to do anything with them.

“It’s not bad enough to warrant stitches, thankfully. Is it okay if I clean it up and bandage it?”

Bobbi gave a jerky nod, her eyes never leaving May’s hands. She watched as the older woman gingerly, but thoroughly, wiped the heel of her foot clean with disinfectant - she winced slightly at the sting - and then May bandaged it and wrapped gauze around it to secure it. 

Once everything had been cleaned up, May guided Bobbi up off the floor and back down to the bunks. 

Bobbi attempted to let go of the older woman’s hand when they reached her bunk, but May just shook her head and pulled Bobbi further along down the hall, around the corner and to her own bunk.

May opened the door and led Bobbi inside. Leading the younger woman to the bed, May gently pushed Bobbi down on the mattress. “Get under the covers. I’ll be back. Stay put.” With those orders, May left the room.

Bobbi contemplated leaving, her own bunk wasn’t that far away, but exhaustion crashed into her like a wave, and May’s bed was a thousand times more comfortable than her own. Slowly, ignoring the feeling that she was a child curling up in her mom’s bed, she slipped under the comforter and relaxed into the mattress.

Bobbi didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep over the past few days, or if it was the comfort of the bed beneath, or some weird metaphorical security about sleeping in May’s bed, but within a minute her eyes closed and she drifted off.

May returned a few minutes later, two cups of herbal tea in hand, but she stopped and smiled slightly at the sight of Bobbi fast asleep in her bed, the top comforter clutched tightly in her fist. 

May set one of the mugs down on the bedside table, and stretched out on her bed beside Bobbi with the other in her hand. 

She glanced at her phone to check the time. It was nearly two, and she sighed as she unlocked her phone and shut off her five AM alarm. She took a sip of her tea, and watched as Bobbi breathed evenly in sleep.

She could skip a morning tai chi session to give the younger woman a few hours of peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
